1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to processing systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to processing systems coupled to data networks.
2. Information
Processing systems typically comprise one or more subsystems such as, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), memory (e.g., random access memory (RAM)), main board components (e.g., memory controller, I/O controllers, data bus circuitry, basic input/output system (BIOS) and other logic components which are complementary to a CPU or memory)) and software systems which may be hosted on the processing system. A processing system may also host and execute one or more diagnostic procedures to determine a state or condition of one or more of the subsystems of the processing system or other entities coupled to the processing system. Diagnostic results from such diagnostic procedures may then be used for trouble shooting or quality control purposes.
Diagnostic procedures are typically loaded to a processing system from a memory coupled to the processing system. For example, diagnostic procedures may be loaded from a hard drive or CD-ROM drive coupled to the processing system. If there are any changes to the processing system (e.g., changes to a hardware configuration) affected diagnostic procedures may be updated or modified. Such modification or updating of the diagnostic procedures may entail updating or modifying diagnostic procedures stored in the memory coupled to the processing system.